Beale family
The Beale family is a fictional family on the BBC soap opera Eastenders. Family Members: First Generation: *Kenneth Beale I (deceased) Second Generation: *Albert Beale (deceased) *Elizabeth "Betty" Beale I (deceased) Third Generation: *Margaret "Maggie" Flaherty *Harold "Harry" Beale *Ronald "Ronnie" Beale *Dora Beale *Kenneth "Kenny" Beale II *Pauline Beale (deceased) *Peter "Pete" Beale I (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Eamonn Flaherty Sr. *Conor Flaherty *John Flaherty *Thomas Flaherty *Elizabeth Beale II *Mark Fowler Sr. (deceased) *Michelle Fowler *Martin Fowler *David Wicks *'Ian Beale' Fifth Generation: *Colette Flaherty *Eamonn Flaherty Jr. *Declan Flaherty *Kylie Flaherty *Carl Flaherty *Mary Flaherty *Unnamed child *Victoria "Vicki" Fowler *Mark Fowler Jr. *'Rebecca Fowler' *Bianca Jackson *Joseph "Joe" Wicks *Karen Wicks *Lucy Beale (deceased) *Peter Beale II *'Robert "Bobby" Beale' Sixth Generation: *'Whitney Dean' *Natasha Butcher (deceased) *Liam Butcher *Tiffany Butcher *Morgan Jackson *'Louie Beale' Family Tree: Kenneth Beale (deceased) * m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Albert Beale (died 1965) *** a. Lou Medeemey (died 1988) **** c. Maggie Flaherty {given up for adoption} ***** m. Sean Flaherty 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Eamonn Flaherty Sr. ******* m. Brenda Flaherty 19??- ******** c. Colette Flaherty ******** c. Eamonn Flaherty Jr. ******** c. Declan Flaherty ******** c. Kylie Flaherty ******** c. Carl Flaherty ****** c. Conor Flaherty ******* m. Geraldine Flaherty 19??-19?? ******** c. Mary Flaherty ******* a. Ruth Aitken ******** c. Unnamed child (born 1999) ****** c. John Flaherty ****** c. Thomas Flaherty *** m. Lou Medeemey 1936-1965 (died 1988) **** c. Harry Beale **** c. Ronnie Beale ***** m. Gail Beale 19??-19?? **** c. Dora Beale **** c. Kenny Beale ***** m. Barbara Beale 19??-19?? ****** c. Elizabeth Beale **** c. Pauline Beale (born 1945, died 2006) ***** m. Arthur Fowler 1965-1996 (died 1996) ****** c. Mark Fowler (born 1968, died 2004) ******* m. Gill Robinson 1992 (died 1992) ******* m. Ruth Aitken 1995-1999 ******* m. Lisa Shaw 2002-2004 ****** c. Michelle Fowler (born 1969) ******* a. Den Watts (died 2005) ******** c. Vicki Fowler (born 1986) ********* a. Spencer Moon ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2003) {aborted} ******* m. Lofty Holloway 1986-1988 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1987) {aborted} ******* a. Grant Mitchell ******** c. Mark Fowler Jr. (born 1996) ******* m. Tim name unknown 1996- ****** c. Martin Fowler (born 1985) ******* a. Sonia Jackson ******** c. Rebecca Fowler (born 2000) {given up for adoption - regained custody} ******* m. Sonia Jackson 2004-2006 ******* m. Sonia Jackson 2007- ******* a. Stacey Slater ******** c. Unnamed child {currently expecting} ***** m. Joe Macer 2006 (died 2007) **** c. Pete Beale (born 1945, died 1993) ***** m. Pat Harris 1961-1996 (died 2012) ****** c. David Wicks (born 1962) ******* a. Carol Branning ******** c. Bianca Jackson (born 1977) ********* m. Ricky Butcher 1997-2000 ********** c. Natasha Butcher (died 1997) ********** c. Liam Butcher (born 1998) ********* a. Ricky Butcher ********** c. Tiffany Butcher (born 2003) ********* a. Nathan Dean (died 2002) ********** c. Whitney Dean (born 1993) {adopted} ********* a. Ray Dixon ********** c. Morgan Jackson (born 2005) ********* m. Ricky Butcher 2010-2013 ******* c. Joe Wicks (born 1980) ******* c. Karen Wicks (deceased) ***** m. Kathy Hills 1968-1991 (died 2006) ****** c. Ian Beale (born 1969) ******* m. Cindy Williams 1989-1997 (died 1998) ******** c. Lucy Beale (born 1993, died 2014) ********* a. Leon Small ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2010) {aborted} ******** c. Peter Beale (born 1993) ********* a. Lauren Branning ********** c. Louie Beale (born 2015) ******* m. Melanie Healy 1999-2000 ******* m. Laura Dunn 2001-2004 (died 2004) ******** c. Bobby Beale (born 2003) {adopted by Jane Clarke} ******* m. Jane Clarke 2007-2011 ******* m. Jane Clarke 2015- ** c. Betty Beale (deceased) Category:Families